Life Will Never Be the Same
by IzzyDizzyLi
Summary: On her way home from cheerleading practice,Sakura takes a shortcut through an alleyway.That moment will change her life forever.SasuSaku.AU.T for blood.Title sucks,so if you could give me a good one,please do.DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

Hey!Tell me if you think this should have an 'M' rating kay?  
Masashi Kishimoto owns Sasuke,Sakura,Naruto,TenTen,Neji,Itachi...you get it,he owns **every character in this story!!**

* * *

Haruno Sakura was a student at Konoha High, but not just any student. She was the BEST student.  
She had strait A's, was cheerleading captain, and had more fanboys than she could count. Yet she never was stuck up or anything.

However, there was one problem with her.

She couldn't get a boyfriend.

Naruto, her best and nuttiest friend, had asked her out millions of times, but he was too hyper for her. Lee, her number one fanboy, was just too...weird.

One day, after cheerleading practice, Sakura walked home without her posse(ino, hinata, naruto, shikamaru).

That day would change her life forever.

She glanced down at her watch and saw that it was 5:30.

'Dang, I gotta get home and work on my science project,'she thought.

She decided to take a shortcut through an alleyway. Her mind was whirling as she thought about her project, so she never noticed a shadowy figure sneaking closer and closer.

WHAM!

Someone tackled into her and grabbed her hands, jerking them behind her back. She struggled and kicked his shin, but it was no use.

The person wrapped rope around her wrists and whispered,"Come with me."

"What the-!?"

"Shut up unless you want to be shot."

She imeadiatly got quiet.

The person stood up and jerked her up with them. He had long, dark hair tied back into a ponytail and was wearing a Black hoodie and some jeans. Sakura guessed that he was around eighteen.  
This person guided her to a steel door and stuck a key into it. When there was a tiny click, he opened the door and shoved her in.

She fell onto a concrete floor, but quickly sat up. She was in a plain concrete room that had many overturned boxes serving as furniture, empty bottles scattered all over the floor, and, most horribly, blood stains all over the walls.

There were also a couple of other people in the room. They were all wearing the same plain black hoodie as her captor and various pants.

"Hey Itachi!"said one.

"Well, look what the weasel dragged in,"said another.

"Shut up,"responded Itachi.

"So who gets a turn with her first?"

"I should. I'm the leader of this gang after all."

"No way, I should!"

All of them began to argue. Sakura didn't want to think about who would go first. All she wanted to do was get out of the place. She began to shake.

Suddenly, something hit her in the back of the head really hard, causing her to fall forwards. Right before she lost conscious, she heard Itachi yell,"BROTHER!"

When she woke up, she was in a dark room laying on a bed. She sat up quickly and asked out loud,"Where am I?"

Heart racing, she jumped out of the bed and felt her way to a door. When she found one, she grasped its handle and pulled it open.

There was a long, grand hallway. Surprisingly, most of the lights were out. She made her way to the door at the end of the hallway.

As she traveled down the hallway, she noticed how much it looked like she was in an abandoned mansion.

When she got to the door she struggled to open it. The hinges seemed like they hadn't been opened in ages.

After getting past this 'obstacle'(lolz),light flooded into her eyes. She walked foward with her arms out in front of her so she wouldn't hit anything.

After walking forwards a bit, she fell down what felt like stairs(again, lolz).When she hit the bottom, a female voice said from a distance,"What was that?!"

Sakura shook her head and saw she was what seemed to be the entrance of a mansion. She looked behind her and saw she had fallen down an elegant staircase. The chandelier cast a harsh glow, so she couldn't see it in full detail.

A door opened at her left, revealing a girl her age with two buns in her hair wearing a black sleeveless boy shirt and rugged jeans.

"Oh, you're awake!"she exclaimed.

"Where am I?"

"My friend's mansion...come in here."She disappeared back into the room. Sakura followed her.  
She found herself in a huge sitting room. There was a huge rug with a red fan on it on the floor. The girl was sitting on one of the white couches with a long-haired boy.

"Over here!"she yelled.

The Haruno sat down on a couch facing opposite if them and asked,"Who are you?"

"I'm Shurinai TenTen,and this is-"

"I am Hyuga Neji-"

"The boyfriend who gets on his girlfriend's nerve sometimes!"

"Ok...So what am I doing here? Can I leave?"

"Well, we 'rescued' you from Sasuke's bro's gang."

"TenTen hit you with her skateboard."

"Shut up Neji! Anyways, I meant to hit Itachi, but he moved at the last second. As for leaving, it's best if Sasuke saw that you were alright first."

"Who's this Sasuke?"

"Our friend. He's currently going through hell with his bro's gang."

"In other words, he's holding them off?"

"Yep. We-"TenTen glanced at Neji's unreadable face.-"even if ONE OF US don't look like it, are getting kinda worried. It's been about three hours-"

"WHAT?!"This meant Sakura was VERY late and that her Mom would kill her and her project wouldn't get finished as soon as she'd hope.

Suddenly the three of them heard a door slam open and a boom of thunder roar.

They all jumped. Once the shock was over, TenTen and Neji ran out of the sitting room. Sakura decided to follow them, wanting to see who had arrived.

A raven haired teen was laying on the floor, staining it with blood. The two others were kneeling beside him.

"What happened Sasuke?!"TenTen asked worriedly.

"...ugh...nothing..."Sasuke muttered, clutching his left bycept. More blood seeped out of his wounds as he moved.

"This isn't nothing,"Neji commented. For once, his expression was readable: worry.

"Tell us Sasuke!"TenTen demanded.

"...got...shot...once..."

"Three times."

"You and your eyes Neji."

The two of them began to help him up, causing blood to spurt out of his left bycept, his left shoulder, and his stomach area.

"You have to get to the hospital!"

"...urgh...no..."

"No arguments, you're going."

"...no...I'm not...go-"

"Sasuke you are going because we are taking you and you can't do anything about it,"the Hyuga interrupted.

"WE CAN'T AFFORD IT YOU DUMBASSES!!"Sasuke blurted out.

* * *

Please review and point out any mistakes.I'll continue this if I get,oh say,good reviews from three different people?Is that too many?  
I'll also comtinue this if I'm bored kay?  
Thanks for reading by the way!


	2. Chapter 2

Finally! This story got three reviews! Yay! You guys don't know how long I've waited to put this up!  
So, as I promised, here is an update!  
Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto, but I own the plot.

* * *

Everything went silent as he went on. "TenTen, no offense, but you're poor. Your mother needs her money. Neji, you know Haishi. You're not even suppose to be around me, but you still are.Besides, you guys do more for me than anyone could ever imagine."

A silence pressed the room for what felt like fifteen minutes as his words sunk in. Then-

"My mom works at the hospital. Her incomes probably high enough to pay it off. Plus there's medicare and stuff like that," Sakura muttered loud enough for them to hear.

Neji and TenTen looked at her as if she had said that she would save all humanity from the apocalypse. Sasuke fainted from bloodloss, causing his friends' looks changed drastically.

The Hyuga sprang up and seemed to take charge. "TenTen, go get some bandages. Sakura, get the ambulance over here."

"What will you do?!" His girlfriend asked.

"I'll see if there's any more wounds that we need to worry about."

With that said, he bent down and began to inspect his wounded friend. The Shurinai ran off to who knew where and the Haruno got out her cell phone and dialed the hospital's number.

_Ring Ring Ring Ring Ring_

_Come on, come on, pick up Shizune!_ she thought.

_Konohagakure hospital, Shizune speaking._

_Finally!_ "Hey Shizune."

_Sakura! How are you? Is something wrong?_

"Yeah, we need an ambulance, and fast."

_Oh dear lord, what's wrong?! Is it your mother?!Or you?!_

"No, no. It's my friend. He got shot three times, in his left shoulder, left bicept, and his stomach."

There was a gasp._ Holy crap! We'll end an ambulance to your house right away!_

"NO! Not my house! We're at the..uh.." She put a hand over the spot where she spoke in and told Neji,"She wants to know where we are."

"Tell her the Uchiha Mansion."

"We're at the Uchiha Mansion!"

_The Uchiha Mansion?! What are you doing there?! That place was abandoned seven years ago!_

_Seven years ago?! _She made a mental note to ask Neji or TenTen later. "It...was the closest place!"

_Hmm...very well. An ambulance will be over in ten minutes._

"Thanks Shizune! I owe you one." She closed the phone and informed Neji,"They'll be over in ten minutes."

TenTen cam back with a **lot **of bandages. All three of them began to wrap up Sasuke's wounds until the bleeding was almost stopped. Then they sat down right where they were and waited for the ambulance to come. Sakura decided to take the chance to ask some questions.

"When I told Shizune where we were, she said that this place had been abandoned for seven years. Anyone care to explain?"

Sasuke's friends looked at eachother. Then-

"Neji, we should tell her."

He mearly nodded.

"Seven years ago, Sasuke's brother, Itachi, shot their parents."

Sakura gasped.

"After that, both of them dropped out of school. Itachi joined a gang while Sasuke stayed here. We work together to get him food and stuff like that while he plots a way of getting his brother arrested."

"Ok...so how did rescuing me help?"

She shrugged."I don't know. We were spying on them. When he saw you, he told us that we had to rescue you."

"Oh." This made her realise how easily he could have just said,"Let's leave her here and keep spying." She shuddered.

Suddenly, a part of the song "Sakura Drops" by Utada Hikaru began to play from Sakura's pocket, causing TenTen and Neji to jump in suprise. She pulled her ringing cellphone out of her pocket.

"Hello?"

_Sakura?!_

"Oh...uh..hi Mom.."

_Don't you 'Hi Mom' me! I have been waiting and waiting for you to come home. Then Shizune calls and, where are you? THE ABANDONED UCHIHA MANSION WITH A FRIEND THAT HAS GUNSHOT WOUNDS!!You'd better have a good explaination missy!_

"Uhh...uhh..."

_Well?_

"I was...out with some friends...then we encountered a...gang and...one of them got shot-"

_ARE YOU OK?!_

"I'm fine Mom."

_That's good. Why didn't you call me?_

"Uhh...no...signal?" She slapped herself mentally.

_No signal?_ Her Mom didn't sound convinced.

"Y-yeah! No signal until a couple of minutes ago! I just barely have one bar now!"

_Are you_-

Sakura closed the phone. Hopefully her Mom wouldn't-

Her phone rang again. The caller I.D. said,"Mom". Sakura groaned. Neji and TenTen just gave her a strange look.

"Hello?"

_Did you just hang up on me?!_

"No! Well, yeah. But there's a good reason! The ambulance is here...so gotta go, bye!" She closed the phone yet again.

"What...was that all about?" The Hyuga asked.

"Eh heh-heh...nothing...hey, do you guys hear something?"

All of them went silent and began to listen. There was a faint siren noise that was stedily getting louder...

"THE AMBULANCE!" Neji picked up Sasuke bridal style (**A/N:** Yes that sounds very weird, but it's the only way I know how to describe it), and all of them sprinted out of the mansion.

Turns out, the mansion was on a hill. They ran as fast as they could anyways. Halfway down, Sakura stumbled and fell, rolling about five feet before finally getting back up.

At the bottom, TenTen pulled open the old rusty gates and they found themselves standing in front of a dark hair woman probably in her early twenties.

"Shizune!"

"Sakura!"

Both hugged as if they were sisters. A mendical squad took Sasuke from Neji and put him in the back of the ambulance that was also there. TenTen looked like she was ready to knock them silly, but her boyfriend told her,"It's alright, they're suppose to do this."

Shizune then pointed at a black convertable. "Hop in guys, we're going to the hospital."

The three teens piled in (Sakura was in the front while the other two were in the back) and the driver followed the ambulance.

"So Sakura," she said," are these new friends of yours?"

The Haruno glanced back."You could say that."

The couple introduced themselves.

"I'm Shurinai TenTen. This is Hyuga Neji, my boyfriend."

"Ah ok. Nice to meet you! I'm Ame Shizune (**A/N: **This isn't her actual last name, it's just the one I made up. If you could tell me what her actual last name is, I'd really apreciate it). I work at the hospital like Sakura's mother."

There was some more conversation, but it was all stopped when they arrived at the hospital. They went patiently in and waited in thier own various way: Neji by sitting looking blank, TenTen by pacing, and Sakura by leaning against the wall.

"You think he'll be ok?"

"He'll be fine TenTen. Hospitals _help_ people."

"Yeah, unlike you! I don't know why I ever agreed to be your girlfriend..."

Strangely, this didn't seemed to disturb him. In fact, it seemed amusing, judging by the smirk on his face. "Because you're attracted to my body?"

Sakura looked a different direction trying to block out their talk, partially because it seemed...like something you just wasn't suppose to listen in on.

His girlfriend, on the other hand, only lightly blushed and thanked god that there wasn't anyone besides Sakura in the waiting room."...Maybe..."

He smirked, but didn't retort.

Three hours, two heated arguements, and five trips to the water fountain later, Shizune approached the threesome and said,"I have news."

Their focus zoned in on her as she explained."He's in critcal condition, but he's stable. He won't be leaving the hospital for some time."

The air in the room became less dense as TenTen made a comment."Won't he be overjoyed?"

* * *

I don't particularly like this story anymore. I'm not going to be continuing it for some time seeing as i have to work on my Highschool SasuSaku Style story.


End file.
